1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reading machine and, more particularly, to such a machine that is designed to allow young or adult readers to isolate individual lines of text in a book, magazine or printed sheet. The invention has particular applicability for people with reading disabilities that have difficulty filtering out or blocking words or characters from lines of text above or below the line of text being read. Such disability may be overcome by effectively removing all lines of text but for the single line of text being read on the page. The invention allows the user to scroll between adjacent lines of text on the page, either manually or automatically.
The reading machine of the present invention is designed to help circumvent the unique reading challenges faced by individuals who live with distinct visual and motoric impairments. These individuals are unable, because of neurological damage, to isolate one line of text from the background of surrounding text. This condition is frequently compounded by an inability to eye-track in a steady, effective left to right motion. Concomitant disorders of gross and fine motoric impairment coupled with issues of motor planning, make it difficult for some of these individuals to manually hold and move devices which isolate lines of text. The reading machine of the present invention restores, to these affected individuals, a degree of independence in reading which has been lost through the combination of visual and physical disability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for isolating single lines of text on a printed page have long been known, particularly with regard tools or devices that aid typists in reading lines of copy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,064, which issued to Friedman on Aug. 23, 1977 for xe2x80x9cCopyholderxe2x80x9d discloses a copyholder that is operable both with copy having regular lines and copy having irregular lines having a first actuating device to move an indicator over copy in an adjustable but predetermined and regular manner and a second actuating device independent of the first actuating device to move the indicator continuously as long as it is actuated so that copy having irregularly spaced lines may also be readily copied. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,591, which issued to Thompson, et al. on Dec. 11, 1979 for xe2x80x9cCopy holderxe2x80x9d discloses a means of control for a copy holder, providing an electric-motor drive for each of a plurality of selected different paper-displacing increments, at least one of the increments being selectively adjustable to exactly match the line spacing unique to the particular paper from which the copy is to be made.
Another example of such a copy holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,565, which issued to Swette on Mar. 2, 1982 for xe2x80x9cTranscription-copy feeder,xe2x80x9d in which a foot-operable electromechanical paper feeding device designed to display handwritten or printed information in continual serial line order for transcription to typewritten copy or computer terminal entry is taught. Still another example of such a copy reader is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,527, which issued to Schroedel, et al. on Dec. 17, 1985 for xe2x80x9cReading aid apparatus, especially a copyholder for typewriters.xe2x80x9d The patent to Schroedel, et al. discloses a reading aid in the form of a copyholder which has a holder cylinder of transparent material into which a copy to be transcribed is inserted and includes a support to rotatably locate the copyholder substantially in the typist""s line of vision toward the keyboard and the typed line.
Automated devices are common in the field. For example, a xe2x80x9cReading assistance device for word processorxe2x80x9d is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,179, which issued to Gelman on Oct. 17, 1989 for a reading assistance device for use within the video display terminal of a word processing system. The reading device subtends the video display terminal, receives paper with written subject matter, and displays selected portions of the paper to a user. It includes a drive for moving the paper through the housing, and an outlet through which the device discharges the paper. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,217, which issued to Canaday on Feb. 18, 1992 for xe2x80x9cLine reader apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses an apparatus wherein a line reader support housing is mounted to an articulated framework. The line reader housing includes a transparent reader bar in operative relationship with a step motor to effect vertical repositioning of the reader bar relative to an underlying sheet member. Another example includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,508, which issued to Turner, et al. on May 25, 1993 for xe2x80x9cTextscan,xe2x80x9d which discloses a text scanning apparatus including a support structure to hold a sheet of material to be scanned in planar engagement with an upright copyboard support surface. Horizontally and vertically movable masks overlie the sheet material and traverse over the material in operator preselected incremental timed manner, to highlight the text according to the operator""s selections. The system provides for full automatic, semiautomatic or manual modes of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,381, which issued to Jacecko, Jr., et al. on Jun. 15, 1993 for xe2x80x9cAttachable power-assisted copy indicatorxe2x80x9d discloses a power-assisted copy indicator that uses a driving means actuator to cause an indicator to move in one direction along its vertical axis, while a second driving means actuator causes the same indicator to move in the opposite direction along its vertical axis.
An automated device for advancing fan-folded paper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,086, which issued to Abseck on Nov. 20, 1984 for xe2x80x9cScrolling display device for fan-folded printout paper.xe2x80x9d The scrolling display device includes a slanting easel display plane panel pivotally mounted at the forward edge of a shelf with idler rollers along its upper edge and idler pinch rolls supported by its rear face wherein a capstan roller driven by a variable speed reversible drive engages the idler pinch rolls to advance the upfolded sheet drawn from a storage bin up and over the panel to descend behind the panel for re-fan-folded storage on the shelf.
There are, however, very few reading machines directed to assist individuals with reading disorders or disabilities. An example of such a machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,698, which issued to Rowland on Dec. 17, 1996 for xe2x80x9cMethod and apparatus for improving the reading efficiency of a dyslexic,xe2x80x9d which discloses a teaching aid for increasing the reading efficiency of a dyslexic. The teaching aid comprises a transparent sheet of material having a plurality of horizontal color gradient that is placed over an area of text to be read. Preferably, each color gradient covers a single line of text. When the color gradient covers the text area, a less distracting environment is created and allows the dyslexic reader to more readily focus and concentrate on the lines of text.
Such devices however, fails to offer the unique advantages contemplated by the present invention.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a reading machine that can be used to isolate individual lines of text on a printed page.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that allows a user with a reading disability to independently read a printed publication.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that allows individuals with distinct visual and motoric impairments to isolate one line of text from the background of surrounding text.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that restores to individuals with neurological damage a degree of independence in reading which has been lost through the combination of visual and physical disability.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine in which the characters or words from adjacent lines of text do not interfere with the line of text being read by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that may be used with books or magazines of practically any size.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that allows a user to automatically or manually scroll between lines of text on the page.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a reading machine that allows for easy access to the publication being read so as to facilitate turning the pages of such publication.
To the accomplishments of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a reading machine of the type having a carriage for temporarily receiving and retaining a publication such as a book, magazine or printed sheet, which carriage is slidably inserted into tracks supported by the main body of the reading machine so as to allow horizontal movement of the carriage relative to the main body of the reading machine. A continuous belt is supported by roller bearings disposed about the main body of the reading machine such that the belt covers the carriage when the carriage is attached to the reading machine. The belt includes a horizontal member having an opening therein, said opening extending through the belt itself and being of substantially the same size of a line of text such that the opening and belt may be used to isolate individual lines of text. The machine includes control means that include means for manually or automatically controlling the vertical displacement of the belt and the horizontal member by means of an electric motor or by means of a knob or handle.